The development of semiconductor technology is very fast, in particular, a semiconductor dices tends to miniaturization of the tendency. However, the function requirement of semiconductor dice also tends to the diversification. In other words, a smaller region of the semiconductor dice requires more input/out pads so as to the density of the pins is increased quickly. Thus, the semiconductor dices is difficult to package and the yield is to be decreased.
The mainly propose of the packaged structure is for preventing the die from the damage. However, each the plurality of dies is formed by cutting the wafer, and packaging and testing each the plurality of dies. In addition, another package technology, which is called “Wafer Level Package, WLP”, is used to package before the wafer is cut into a plurality dies. The wafer level package technology has several advantages such as short production cycle, lower cost, and no under-filler.